Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes
by Zeugma412
Summary: "Je suis d'accord avec toi, Severus, un auxiliaire animal peut être utile dans une enquête. Mais un Chien des Enfers, sérieusement ?" - UA du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Se situe AVANT Le Collier de Minos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Voici une petite histoire dans l' **U** nivers **A** lternatif du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle. Tous nos amis auront un rôle à jouer, mais le héros principal sera Massacre, le Chien des Enfers, Familier d'Elspeth, la fille adoptive de Severus et d'Alistair.

 **.**

 **N.B. : ce récit se situe entre l'OS "Sur un banc comme celui-ci", et _AVANT_ "Le Collier de Minos."**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Prologue

.

o-O-o

.

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours pensé que s'il avait appartenu à la Magie, le Bar des Louchébems aurait été côté sans hésitation trois Baguettes au **G** uide **P** archemin, _LA_ référence culinaire des Sorciers et autres Créatures. Les quinze jours pour lesquels il avait été forcé de passer pour un Moldu n'avaient fait que renforcer ce jugement : Nemo était un chef et sa cuisine la meilleure. Enfin, c'était une opinion qu'il devait garder précieusement pour lui. Si jamais cela parvenait aux oreilles des Elfes de Poudlard après son retour à l'école... il était bon pour une grève générale. Il y avait bien longtemps que les petites Créatures ne se punissaient plus à la moindre réflexion - merci, Dobby - mais _cela !_ C'était un Casus Belli qui revenait à dénigrer de facto leur cuisine. Merlin, où le monde allait-il ?

Pour l'instant, à l'heure de l'apéro, bien installé devant un Pastis que lui avait fait découvrir le Patron, l'ancien Professeur de Métamorphose de Poudlard attendait que soient achevées les grillades faites dans l'arrière-cour. Le temps s'était considérablement radouci depuis son arrivée et Nemo avait eu une idée : pourquoi ne pas transformer le pot de départ du Directeur en soirée barbecue ?

 _Va pour les grillades !_ s'étaient-ils décidés, et les invitations étaient parties aussitôt. Minerva, Severus, Alistair et Elspeth avaient accepté, de même que Grimoire, et la salle du Bar se remplit bien vite de leur présence, tous espérant une soirée réussie.

Ils allaient s'en rappeler pendant longtemps.

 **.**

Nemo avait dû se restreindre, sinon il aurait préparé un méchoui, nostalgie de ses années algériennes, mais le temps leur manquait. Alors rognons, saucisses, côtelettes chantaient sur les braises - sans oublier les merguez ! - et l'odeur qui parvenait par bouffées aux convives les faisaient saliver par avance : ils allaient se ré-ga-ler.

"Les grillades sont prêtes ! rugit Nemo, venez avec votre assiette, nous allons vous servir, Grimoire et moi. Ah, et j'aurais besoin d'un ou d'une volontaire pour s'occuper de l'assaisonnement !"

Minerva se proposa et la ronde débuta sans accroc : chaque duo de saucisses se retrouvait avec un filet de moutarde et tout allait bien,

jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent les merguez bien cuites. Nemo avait dit : "Pour cela, vous prenez le petit tube qui est sur la droite."

Alors, quand Albus s'avança avec ces dernières dans son assiette, Minerva y posa la même quantité que pour la moutarde, directement sur toute leur longueur.

Sans méfiance, le vieux Sorcier mordit, blanchit, rougit, et...

 _ **WHOOOOSSSH !**_

"Ouah, Bubus a craché des flammes à donner des complexes à Flûtiau ! s'exclama Alistair, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, se désola Minerva, j'ai juste assaisonné les merguez comme convenu."

Et elle lui montra le tube de harissa.

 **.**

"Et c'est à cause de cela qu'il est dans cet état ? demanda Severus, venu au secours de son cher Directeur.

\- Oui... enfin non, pas seulement ! précisa Alistair, quand il a avalé le morceau, pour éteindre le feu dans sa bouche il s'est précipité sur la première bouteille qui était à sa portée. Le problème...

\- Quoi ?

\- ... c'est que c'était la bouteille de vinaigre pour faire dégorger les rognons. Il en a bu la valeur d'un demi-verre avant de réaliser."

 _Merlin !_

Le Potionniste secoua la tête en regardant Dumbledore : les yeux exorbités, le vieil homme était figé la bouche ouverte, d'où s'exhalaient des ronds de fumée semblables aux signaux indiens dans les aventures de Lucky Luke.

"Fais-lui boire cette potion, dit-il à son compagnon d'âme en soupirant, elle soignera les différentes agressions dont a été victime son système digestif. Cette autre, aussi ; elle atténuera la douleur et le fera dormir."

Les soins donnés, Albus Dumbledore s'abandonna au sommeil dans un lit que Severus avait transfiguré et la vie put reprendre son cours normal.

Normal pour des Sorciers, s'entend.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Essaye encore, Elspeth !"

Le repas s'était terminé sans autre incident et les membres du groupe s'étaient égayés ensuite dans toutes les directions. Nemo faisait la vaisselle derrière le comptoir, Grimoire était dans le bureau, devant donner quelques coups de fil, Minerva, contrite, veillait sur Albus, Severus et Elspeth... père et fille s'étaient retranchés dans l'arrière-salle, pour une expérience en rapport avec les pouvoirs de cette dernière sur les cauchemars.

"Papa, je veux bien tenter de matérialiser un Chien des Enfers, fit la fillette, mais j'ai peur. Si jamais je ne peux pas le contrôler..."

Severus savait pourquoi la petite disait cela. A Poudlard, avant même de savoir qu'elle était l'Héritière d'Hécate, Déesse des Cauchemars, elle avait envoyé des Chiens infernaux sur les élèves, notamment le Trio d'Or. Hermione Granger avait été mordue et sa main en gardait la trace. *****

"Tu dormais et tu leur avais donné vie inconsciemment, répondit-il, sachant à quoi elle pensait, aujourd'hui tu es consciente de ce que tu fais. Il y a une chose que tu dois te mettre dans la tête : toi seule peut l'appeler, et toi seule peut le contrôler."

Elspeth ne semblait guère convaincue.

"Je serai là, prêt à le bannir si nécessaire."

Un peu rassurée, la petite ferma les yeux.

 _Viens à moi, Chien des Enfers !_ pensa-t-elle.

Rien.

 _Viens à moi !_ pensa-t-elle plus fort.

 _Ouah !_

L'aboiement était comme étouffé sous des couches d'ouate.

 _ **Viens !**_

Ouah !

Là, les humains l'entendirent.

 _ **VIENS !**_

 **"OUAH !"**

La pièce trembla sous la vibration sonore et Elspeth, par instinct, fit un pas en arrière. La Salle était emplie de brume, occultant jusqu'aux murs.

"Révèle-toi !" murmura-t-elle en tendant le bras.

Les écharpes intangibles se concentrèrent devant la fillette, densifiant une forme qui se précisait de plus en plus : une allure de loup hautement charpenté, des oreilles dressées, mobiles, des yeux étranges, lumineux, d'un vert opalin où semblait nager une pupille mouvante, et surtout...

Contrairement à ses "frères" qui étaient teints de nuit, cet exemplaire canin avait une fourrure dont le ton oscillait entre le crème et le sable. Severus s'en fit la réflexion : ce chien avait la même couleur que la laine brute.

 _Un loup déguisé en mouton, on aura tout vu !_ pensa-t-il.

Le pire était que sa pensée se rapprochait de l'évidence : le pelage n'était pas constitué de poils longs et ordonnés dans la même direction mais d'une sorte de bourre anarchique, telle celle des chiens, justement, qui tombe par poignées quand viennent les temps chauds, laissant place à leur robe d'été.

"SEV, ÇA VA ? fit Alistair, envoyant la porte s'incruster dans le mur dans sa hâte de voir si sa famille n'avait aucun problème, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui a aboyé ?"

Le Potionniste désigna la Créature.

Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien, puis tout s'emballa : le cabot pivota vers le nouveau venu, avalant bruyamment sa salive, les yeux dudit nouveau venu s'écarquillèrent, ne croyant pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Alors...

En trois pas Alistair fut sur le Chien des Enfers, le souleva dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

" _MASSACRE, MON ROUDOUDOU_ , explosa de joie le Minotaure, _C' QUE JE SUIS HEUREUX DE TE R'VOIR !"_

Le Roudoudou en question paraissait plus résigné qu'autre chose et ne semblait pas partager ce bonheur,

ou était-ce le fait qu'il essayait de respirer malgré l'étreinte broyante ?

Peu importait.

 **.**

Severus et Elspeth échangèrent un regard, et pendant que leur compagnon et père câlinait la Créature, un soupir commun leur échappa devant l'étendue du problème.

Données : un Chien des Enfers qui ressemble à un mouton, qui s'appelle Massacre et qui est surnommé Roudoudou par un Minotaure très content de le revoir ? _Oh misère !_

Cela promettait des ennuis en pagaille.

En même temps, avec Alistair...

* * *

 ***** Voir Le Miroir de la Vérité.

Nd'A : la mésaventure d'Albus, dans la première partie du chapitre, est tirée d'une histoire vraie.


	2. L'indice

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, présentation de Massacre et début de l'intrigue.

 **.**

Note : *pensées de Massacre*... * _pensées de Flûtiau_ *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - L'indice

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Un instant Sorciers et Enquêteurs contemplèrent la silhouette agitée dans les bras d'Alistair, jusqu'à ce que...

"OUAH !"

... le Chien des Enfers décidât qu'il en avait assez. Il se passa alors un phénomène étrange : le corps animal sembla dissoudre ses os et ne laisser que la chair souple à l'intérieur, ce qui lui permit de glisser hors de l'étreinte du Minotaure et d'atterrir au sol ou il s'étala.

"Je rêve ou cet animal s'est aplati comme Fudge devant Lucius Malfoy ? demanda Severus en haussant le sourcil.

\- Hum ?... Non ! Personne n'y arriverait. Ton cher Ministre est plus mince qu'un Moremplis anorexique quand il fait la carpette.

\- Alistair...

\- Désolé ! dit le susnommé, mais revenons à notre Chien des Enfers. Regarde-le bien, tu vas assister à quelque chose d'extrêmement rare."

Tous fixèrent leur regard sur la peau floconneuse plaquée sur le carrelage. Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, puis l'ensemble du corps fut agité de soubresauts et la charpente osseuse se reconstitua.

 _Merlin_ , _quel précieux pouvoir !_ pensa le Potionniste _, un que Potter aurait bien aimé avoir en deuxième année, quand Lockhart avait fait disparaître les os de son bras._

Il fut arraché à sa disgression quand l'animal se mit debout et donna quelques coups de pattes à sa fourrure. Voyant ce vain effort pour lisser l'indomptable toison, les humains l'entourant se détendirent : ce Chien des Enfers semblait avoir un comportement proche du leur.

Ce que confirma Alistair dans la minute.

"Bon, articula-t-il en se déplaçant, autant faire une exposition en règle. Mettez-vous de ce côté, vous tous !"

Le groupe s'écarta du duo Minotaure-Massacre et attendit.

"J'vous présente Massacre, Chien des Enfers... mais vous vous en doutiez ! Il est le fils de Perce-Bedaine et Casse-Trogne, les gardes du corps personnels de Charon, le Passeur du Styx - ce dernier les a nommés ainsi car il est fan de Cyrano de Bergerac - et bien qu'il soit une Créature des Profondeurs, ce cher toutou est né différent de ses frères et sœurs, outre son apparence : il est gentil !

\- Comme Casimir, fit Grimoire.

\- Qui ?

\- Casimir, le monstre gentil de la télévision, à part qu'il est orange, lui."

La comparaison fit naitre un sourire sur les visages moldus et celui d'Alistair, seul à s'y connaître en anciens programmes pour la jeunesse.

A tort ou à raison, les Sorciers accordèrent foi au portrait peint par le Minotaure et considérèrent amicalement la Créature devant eux, Créature qui ne semblait pas très heureuse et Severus se demandait pourquoi. La réponse lui vint sans peine : Massacre souffrait, encore une fois, d'être distingué par son anormalité.

 _Pauvre petit, avoir une sensibilité humaine dans ton monde doit être une épreuve de tous les instants. Tu as l'impression de n'avoir de place nulle part. Je vais te prouver que si._

Le Potionniste vint vers lui, s'agenouilla.

"Salut à toi, Fils des Enfers ! Je suis Severus Snape, père adoptif d'Elspeth, celle qui t'a invoqué. Je serai très heureux si tu accordais à notre famille ton amitié."

Dire que le concerné fut surpris serait mentir... il était métaphoriquement sur les fesses ! Sa mâchoire en tomba au sol, comme dans les dessins animés de Tex Avery, avant de remonter brusquement. Les yeux de brume verte écarquillés s'étaient durcis, cherchant à plonger dans les prunelles du Sorcier pour y trouver une quelconque moquerie.

Rien de tout cela.

Le contact était doux, accueillant, tolérant... inattendu. Par quel miracle ?

 _Regarde-nous_ , lui parvint-il en pensée, _nous sommes tous des anormaux dans le sens premier du terme par rapport à nos mondes, sorcier ou moldu, que ce soit par notre histoire, notre façon de vivre et/ou à cause des pouvoirs que nous ont légués les Dieux. Sachant cela, dirais-tu que nous sommes des monstres qui n'ont pas le droit de paraître ?_

*Non, bien sûr que non ! Jamais !*

Le Sorcier caressa la joue du chien infernal.

"Dans ce cas, veux-tu faire partie de notre famille et..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Massacre s'était jeté sur lui, frottant de son museau la joue pâle du Potionniste tandis qu'une de ses pattes s'enroulait autour de son cou.

*J'accepte !*

L'âme de cet humain ne mentait pas. Il l'accueillait tel qu'il était. C'était un prodige plus grand que le plus grand des exploits d'Hercule.

"Ah c'est malin, renifla Alistair à les voir enlacés, ces deux idiots m'ont fait venir la larmichette. Et je n'ai même pas de mouchoir sous la main !"

Grimoire lui tendit la nappe de la table voisine.

Nemo explosa juste après.

 **.**

La glace ainsi brisée, chaque membre du groupe fut dûment présenté par Alistair au Chien infernal et ce dernier ne pouvait qu'en convenir : ses nouveaux amis sortaient de l'ordinaire. Celui qui lui plaisait le plus était le vieux Sorcier, Albus. Il était à la fois gaffeur et sage et _surtout_ , se moquait totalement de ce que l'on pensait de lui. Massacre aurait voulu avoir ce détachement. Peut-être... peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en imprégner s'il le fréquentait suffisamment ? Avaient-ils besoin de chiens de garde à Poudlard ?

"Oh, il est trop mignon ! disait Elspeth à ses pères, vous croyez que je pourrais l'emmener dans mon dortoir comme familier ?

\- Oui, si tu veux qu'il mange tes copines. Quoique... des Poufsouffles...

\- _SEV,_ grogna le Minotaure, il ne ferait jamais cela !

\- Même avec de la moutarde ?"

La plaisanterie tomba à plat pour la fillette qui partit bouder dans le couloir qui menait à l'arrière-cour, ce qui lui permit d'entendre...

"NEMO, fit-elle en revenant, il y a quelqu'un qui vient de transplaner !

\- Tu attendais de la visite ? demanda Alistair au Patron.

\- Pas avant demain. Charlie Weasley doit ramener Lydie et Flûtiau, ils sont en balade.

\- Ben, il semblerait qu'ils soient de retour plus tôt que prévu."

Et cette hypothèse fut confirmée quand ils entendirent des bruits bizarres venant de la réserve, le genre de bruit que fait un Féli-Dragon affamé quand il plonge dans une casserole.

Un Féli-Dragon.

"Oh flûte !" couina Alistair.

S'il voyait le Chien des Enfers, ce serait un massacre, sans jeu de mot.

Trop tard pour éviter l'Apocalypse.

Flûtiau venait d'apparaître dans la Salle du bar, et avait aussitôt arqué son dos et hérissé son poil.

Les Sorciers sortirent leur baguette mais Massacre prit tout le monde de court : il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'Hybride. Flûtiau se détendit un peu quand il stoppa à une tête de lui.

* _Quel chien étrange_ _!_ pensa-t-il, _il n'est pas agressif.*_

Ledit chien respirait à pleines narines, et soudain...

 _Schliiip schliip !_

Cet inconscient était en train de lécher Flûtiau, les babines plus précisément.

"C'est du lard ou c'est du cochon ?" s'inquiétait le Minotaure.

\- Du _bœuf_ , Alistair ! Ce cher Féli-Dragon vient de manger sa gamelle de Sauce Bolognaise, et il en a encore plein le museau."

L'explication fit rire tout le monde, la tension retomba et Flûtiau, après son nettoyage, fit ami-ami avec la si étrange Créature. Il avait confiance.

Après tout, un Chien des Enfers qui aime la Sauce Bolognaise ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais.

 **.**

Charlie étant reparti de suite surveiller les naissances à la réserve de Dragons, Lydie s'était ajoutée aux nouvelles connaissances de Massacre et la soirée se prolongeait paisiblement, n'était un petit problème qui faisait que le Chien infernal, eh bien, avait les mêmes besoins que les autres chiens.

"Il faut le faire sortir. _Elspeth ?_

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- C'est toi qui l'as invoqué, alors tu assumes !"

Râlant, la jeune Sorcière conjura un collier et une laisse que l'animal accepta, conscient que ce n'était que pour les apparences, au cas où ils rencontraient quelqu'un. L'air était froid quand ils débouchèrent dans la rue, aussi ne s'éternisèrent-ils pas. Au retour, ils longèrent le parking situé derrière l'immeuble voisin.

" _Grrrr !_

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?" fit Elspeth, surprise par le grognement menaçant de Massacre.

Mais la Créature ne l'entendit pas. Elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur des lieux, slalomant entre les voitures, la truffe au ras du sol.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

Ne pouvant parler, Massacre se contenta de gémir en désignant un objet brillant faiblement sous la lumière des lampadaires.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Un bouton, tout simplement, répondit Nemo en regardant le rond doré posé sur son comptoir, où l'avez-vous trouvé, dis-tu ?

\- Dans le parking, près de la porte de l'autre immeuble.

\- Bah, c'est un déchet bon à mettre à la poubelle !

\- Un instant, Alistair."

Severus observa l'objet de plus près. Si Massacre avait attiré leur attention sur lui, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. _Bingo !_

"Il y a du sang dessus, du sang humain. Mon pouvoir de Diagnostic me permet de le voir.

\- Cela change la perspective, fit le vieil homme, est-ce que tu peux déchiffrer les inscriptions qui sont à la surface ? Je n'ose pas le nettoyer.

\- Hum... oui ! Il y a marqué Saint John's School, New York.

\- _**Pardon ?!"**_

C'était Grimoire qui avait hurlé.

"Oh bon sang, cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'irrita Alistair.

\- Tu sais que nous surveillons les télex d'Interpol, des fois qu'une nouvelle puisse nous être utile.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Il y a une semaine, un événement dramatique a eu lieu à la Saint John's School de New York. C'est une école pour gens aisés, en principe cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, mais...

\- _Accouche !_

\- Un commando a pénétré dans les locaux, un garde a été tué et une fillette de primaire a été enlevée. Je suis sûr maintenant qu'elle est ici, au Dix-Neuvième Parallèle, et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir la sauver."

...


	3. Complications

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, MinervaMcGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Dans ce chapitre, Severus et Massacre localisent la petite fille, mais des complications surgissent.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _._**

Rappel : ***** pensées de Massacre *****

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Complications

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

" **On-se-** _ **calme !**_

\- Mais...Nemo, tu ne veux pas qu'on sauve la gamine ?

\- Si, Grimoire, soupira le vieil homme, mais faisons les choses dans les règles. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle soit ici - qu'elle y soit encore, s'entend - et se précipiter n'est pas une bonne chose. Rappelle-toi l'affaire Bertin-Boulaie."

Le sifflement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Grimoire n'était guère joyeux, et le museau d'Alistair prit un teinte rouge qui aurait pu rivaliser avec la pourpre d'un Murex. Cette affaire, quinze ans en arrière... une filière de trafiquants d'art à démanteler... ayant reçu de nouveaux éléments en l'absence de Nemo, ils avaient cru pouvoir régler cela tout seuls et ils avaient foncé.

Ah ouiche ! Non seulement ils avaient récoltés plaies et bosses, mais le chef des trafiquants était parvenu à s'échapper, pour se faire cueillir dans la foulée par la police classique. C'était surtout cela que Nemo ne leur avait pas pardonné, et les murs avaient tremblé sous l'engueulade. Depuis, quand ses hommes semblaient vouloir partir au quart de tour, il lui suffisait de dire "Bertin-Boulaie" pour qu'ils se calment, au moins le temps de les raisonner.

"Nemo...

\- Oui, Severus ?

\- Sans parler d'intervenir, en utilisant la Magie je peux déterminer si la fillette est toujours là, et _où_ , précisément. Puis-je ?"

Le vieil homme acquiesça. Il savait que le Sorcier serait prudent et se fondrait dans les ombres pour trouver des réponses et espionner s'il le pouvait. Oui, Severus Snape serait parfait pour les premières recherches. Et eux, pendant ce temps...

"C'est d'accord ! Fais comme tu l'entend et reviens dès que tu as du nouveau. Nous, nous allons contacter Madame Kostic, elle est à New-York en ce moment et elle sera notre liaison avec les policiers locaux.

\- _Ouah !?_

\- Tu veux m'accompagner, Massacre ? C'est gentil, mais je préfèrerais que tu restes ici. Je me débrouille mieux seul.

\- Attends, Sev, il peut t'aider !

\- Comment ?

\- Ben, faut pas oublier qu'il est une Créature des Enfers, à la base, c'est-à-dire qu'il détecte facilement la souffrance et la peur des Humains. Et la petite doit être terrifiée, donc...

\- ... il pourra savoir si elle est dans un proche appartement. D'accord, fit-il au Chien, viens avec moi ! Tu es désormais mon assistant."

Et Severus sortit sans un regard en arrière, suivi par un Massacre aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme et dont le sourire faisait trois fois le tour de son museau.

 **.**

Le Potionniste rejoignit à pas de loup - _sic_ -le parking où Elspeth et le Chien avaient trouvé l'indice ; il était aux trois-quarts rempli de véhicules appartenant aux riverains. Nemo lui avait expliqué : dans l'impasse de la Bavette, l'immeuble où se trouvait le Bar des Louchébems était le seul à avoir un vaste garage en sous-sol. Les autres habitants devaient se débrouiller avec un stationnement de surface.

Tout autour la nuit avait clos les volets des immeubles, et des rez-de-chaussée aux sixièmes l'on ne voyait que des rais de lumière dus pour la plupart aux télévisions allumées sur un programme de fin de soirée. Le ou les ravisseurs regardaient-ils l'écran ? Peut-être. Ils ne se savaient pas traqués, après tout. Ils pouvaient prétendre à une vie normale.

Severus revint au présent et pivota :

"A toi de jouer, souffla-t-il à l'ombre devant lui.

Et Massacre commença sa carrière d'Enquêteur à quatre pattes.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Ce fut étonnamment facile. Et rapide. Le Chien marqua l'arrêt devant l'immeuble voisin, séparé du leur par simplement dix mètres. Un immeuble. Cela faisait quand même douze appartements. Il fallait affiner.

"Peux-tu savoir à quel étage est la fillette ?" demanda-t-il.

Un _ouah_ _!_ étouffé et la patte avant droite s'éleva. Haut.

Très haut.

"Au sixième ?"

Re- _ouah !_

"Bien. Merci, Massacre, je prends le relais, maintenant."

Severus sortit de sa poche des oreilles à rallonge, géniale invention des Jumeaux Weasley que ces derniers avaient amélioré à sa demande. L'Artefact était désormais extensible, pouvait s'élever dans les airs et espionner des conversations se tenant bien au-dessus de lui. Il l'avait inauguré avec la Tour Gryffondor : une réussite ! Potter n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il était pris systématiquement par la suite dans les couloirs.

Ayant lancé la ficelle couleur chair dans la nuit, il la vit s'élever le long de la façade et atteindre le dernier étage. Quelques tâtonnements, et puis... des bruits suspects se firent entendre. Des cris.

"Aaaah... Aaaah... _**AAAAAH !"**_

Oups ! Ils étaient tombés sur un couple en train de faire l'amour. Mauvaise pioche !

Severus donna une chiquenaude à la ficelle pour qu'elle se déplace et celle-ci glissa vers le logis suivant.

C'était beaucoup plus calme, juste un murmure de voix, mais des plus intéressants.

 **.**

"Range ton flingue, Max, c'est que les voisins qui remettent le couvert.

\- Ouais, eh ben j'aimerais bien qu'ils sautent un repas de temps en temps, 'les voisins'. Punaise, ce forcing ! j' te l'avais bien dit que le type avait acheté du Via Gras à la Pharmacie !

\- Je sais, et on va pas pouvoir dormir avant longtemps. Notre "invitée" non plus.

\- Je crois pas qu'elle dorme beaucoup, de toute façon.

\- Non. Elle dort pas, elle mange moins qu'un oiseau... moi, j'te dis, Max, si le Chef ne vient pas la chercher, elle va tomber malade.

\- Mouais... _Et_ _flûte !_ On n'aurait jamais dû se mêler d'un enlèvement d'enfant. Cette histoire était pourrie depuis le début." s'emporta l'homme.

Un instant l'appartement fut plongé dans le silence, puis ce murmure encore plus bas :

"J'vais voir ce qu'elle fait. Passe-moi la cagoule !"

Des bruits de pas renseignèrent Severus sur l'emplacement de la petite : une chambre à la fenêtre occultée, la plus à droite.

 _J'en sais assez. A Nemo de décider de la suite, maintenant._

Massacre comprit qu'il avait bien rempli sa mission, que cette partie de l'enquête était terminée mais il gronda, attirant l'attention du Potionniste.

"Quoi ? Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?"

Le Chien secoua la tête. ***** Ah c'est râlant de ne pas pouvoir parler ! Comment lui faire comprendre ? *****

Il décida d'utiliser ses dons de mime pour transmettre son message au Sorcier : dressé sur ses pattes arrière, il lança ses pattes avant dans le vide, alternativement,

comme s'il boxait.

"Tu veux te battre pour délivrer la petite ?"

 ***** Naaan, je fais du Chi gong version Jean-Claude Van Damme... évidemment que j' veux me battre ! J'fais du catch et du Juju Jitsu, du Juju Chidsu... ah flûte, je sais jamais ! *****

"Voyons, Massacre, tu n'es qu'un chien ! Tu ne ferais pas le poids devant un homme, encore moins face à une personne avec une arme à feu."

 ** _*_** QUOI ! *****

 _Mais c'est qu'il le prenait pour un chiot de six semaines, ce Sorcier ! Il allait voir._

Et le Chien des Enfers commença une démonstration qui allait faire date. Tout d'abord il changea de taille, jusqu'à atteindre un mètre au garrot. Severus haussa un sourcil ; clairement il n'était pas impressionné.

 ***** Difficile ? D'accord. Passons au pouvoir suivant. *****

Avisant le pied d'un panneau de signalisation, Massacre le mordit férocement... et arracha une partie du métal.

"Pas mal...

 ***** Ah quand même ! *****

\- ... mais que ferais-tu si tu te trouves devant une porte qui n'offre pas de prise à tes dents ?"

 ***** Okaaay, la suite ! *****

Une planche abandonnée en fit les frais : Massacre concentra sa salive sur un endroit précis et ledit endroit fondit, comme attaqué par de l'acide.

"Cela prend du temps. Et en cas d'urgence ?"

Le Chien leva la patte.

"Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! Autre chose ?"

Oui, il y avait autre chose. Moins spectaculaire, mais...

Massacre s'approcha du Sorcier et colla son corps contre ses jambes. Il ne fallut que dix secondes pour que son pouvoir fasse effet.

"Tu peux générer de la chaleur !...

 ***** Eh, c'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Hot Dog ! *****

... un point que tu as en commun avec Flûtiau."

Massacre sembla un instant déçu mais retrouva vite son optimisme. Un point commun avec l'étrange Féli-Dragon pourrait peut-être les rapprocher. En plus de leur goût commun pour la Sauce Bolognaise, bien sûr !

Rasséréné, le Chien infernal suivit le père adoptif de sa maîtresse qui le regardait avec plus de respect.

"Tu sais, lui dit ce dernier avec un brin de malice, quand j'ai vu tes crocs arracher le métal, tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait penser à un personnage de cinéma, le méchant qui avait des dents en métal dans les James Bond. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Mais bien sûr, tu ne connais pas. Ce n'est pas ton monde."

Massacre hoqueta. Mais il croyait quoi, le Sorcier ?! Il avait vu les James Bond, ils avaient la télé aux Enfers... même que Hadès s'en servait pour punir les damnés récalcitrants...

Il les faisait regarder _Tournez_ _manège_ _._

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le Bar, ils surent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On va avoir un _gros_ problème. Madame Kostic nous a interdit d'utiliser la Magie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'une équipe d'Interpol viendra nous épauler. _Je sais !_ Nous sommes plus que qualifiés pour intervenir, mais les parents de la petite ont _exigé_ qu'ils viennent. Ce qui nous donne un handicap : il va falloir que nous cachions à ces policiers le côté magique de notre équipe. Autrement dit, cette histoire devra se résoudre à la moldue."

...


	4. Inséparables ennemis intimes

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

RàR : quetsche, merci pour ta review ! Nos héros vont quand même conserver quelques pouvoirs, ceux qu'ils tiennent des Dieux.

 **.**

Dans ce chapitre, on apprend beaucoup de choses.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Inséparables ennemis intimes

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Mais comment va-t-on faire si on ne peut pas utiliser la Magie ?" dit Albus, la mine défaite.

Ça, c'était LA question que tous se posaient.

Et la réponse...

 **.**

 _On va la jouer à la moldue._

Quand Nemo avait dit cela, Sorciers et Enquêteurs avaient sursauté - même Massacre - et depuis, ils encaissaient. Mal. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ MadameKostic avait-elle accepté la venue d'une équipe d'Interpol sur place ? Pire, pourquoi avait-elle accordé à cette dernière la direction de l'enquête ?

Alistair fulminait - littéralement - incapable de céder un brin d'autorité à quelqu'un d'extérieur au Bar des Louchébems et Lydie plaignait d'avance les futurs collègues. Albus, le premier instant d'abattement passé, lissait sa longue barbe, comme s'il songeait à la tresser et à l'utiliser en tant que corde pour délivrer la gamine de sa geôle - mais bon, il n'était pas la Princesse Raiponce non plus - Minerva... elle était la seule à se taire. Le fait qu'une fillette fut la victime de malfrats la rendait malade.

Severus...

Il était occupé à raisonner Elspeth. Ce n'était pas facile. L'adolescente de presque treize ans ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses pères et les autres Sorciers ne pouvaient utiliser leurs Pouvoirs dans cette histoire.

"C'est vrai, quoi, cela serait réglé en deux coups de cuillère à pot de confiture de Citrouille ! râlait-elle, il n'y a pas de raison...

\- Il y en a sûrement une."

L'affirmation du Potionniste fit taire les murmures alentours et cogiter leurs auteurs. _Il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons,_ pensaient-ils, _mais quoi ?_

"Je crois qu'elle peut voir l'avenir."

"Hein ?", "Pas possible !", "Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ?" et un envieux "Ça doit être génial pour jouer au Loto..." furent les exclamations qui suivirent, et la conversation enfla en un brouhaha assourdissant.

 _ **"SILENCE !"**_ hurla Nemo.

\- T'étais au courant ?

\- Non, cher ami cornu, mais cela expliquerait bien des choses, surtout un point qui m'a toujours intrigué...

\- Lequel ?

\- Le fait que, depuis quinze ans, aucun de nous n'a été gravement blessé, ni tué dans une de nos missions."

Alistair ouvrit grand la bouch... enfin, le museau. Bon sang, il n'avait pas réalisé ! Mais maintenant que le Patron en parlait, un tas d'exemples venait à sa mémoire : combien de fois Madame Kostic n'avait-elle pas rejeté un plan d'action pourtant d'une prudence extrême ? Combien de fois leur avait-elle demandé de prendre des détours, alors que la voie directe semblait toute indiquée ? Et il savait qu'au moins une fois, elle avait refusé de mettre ses Enquêteurs sur une affaire. Si elle était capable de voir le futur...

"Sans doute nous a-t-elle sauvé la vie en plusieurs occasions.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Attendez ! proféra Albus, si c'est vrai, il y a un point que je veux éclaircir : pour cette histoire-ci, l'enlèvement... est-ce que le problème est la Magie ou nous ? C'est important de le savoir."

Ce que le vieux Sorcier ne disait pas - mais tous avaient compris - c'est qu'il craignait beaucoup la réponse. Si la Magie était en cause, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Si c'était eux...

Chacun avait ses squelettes dans le placard. Des morts, des soufrances dont ils étaient responsables. Que quelqu'un d'extérieur les empêche d'ajouter un nom à la liste était une bonne chose, mais cela ne leur rappelait que trop qu'ils étaient des êtres faillibles. La vie s'était chargée de le leur démontrer.

"On peut le savoir avec quelques expériences, fit Severus, prenez vos baguettes et lancez des Sorts mineurs !

Tous tentèrent un _Accio_ ou un _Lumos_ , il ne se passa rien.

"Réessayez sans baguette _et sans un mot."_

Les Informulés n'eurent pas plus de réussite.

"Bien, de toute évidence Madame Kostic a neutralisé la Magie dans la zone. Passons à nos autres Pouvoirs.

\- Euh... on n'en a pas en réserve, Sev, et que je sache, cela ne se commande pas sur catalogue, même en vingt-quatre heures chrono.

\- Je parlais de nos Pouvoirs d'Héritiers.

\- Hé mais c'est vrai, ceux-là n'ont rien à voir avec la Magie des Sorciers !"

Alors le petit groupe testa les aptitudes qui leur venaient de leurs ancêtres divins. Severus et Grimoire se rendirent vite compte qu'ils pouvaient toujours utiliser les leurs, tandis que certains autres avaient quelques... problèmes.

" **Non, Minerva, je ne vais pas me mettre à boire rien que pour savoir si je peux faire ou non des prophéties !** criait Albus. *****

\- Oh que c'est dommage ! susurra Alistair en rentrant dans son placard la Vodka du Patron, je t'aurais volontiers accompagné.

\- Même pas en rêve, grogna Nemo."

La Professeure de Métamorphose était chagrine. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus se transformer en chat.

"Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Alistair, bon, à moi maintenant !

\- Je serais toi, je m'abstiendrais.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Le Pouvoir que tu peux "emprunter" à Poséidon est soit celui qui déplace d'énormes quantités d'eau, soit celui qui fait s'ébranler la terre. Tu veux toujours essayer ?

 _Vu comme cela._

Ne restait plus qu'une personne à tester.

"A toi, Elspeth, commence par invoquer un Esprit en phase avec l'un d'entre nous !"

L'adolescente se concentra et le résultat...

 _ **"Ah ah ah ah, Stayin' Alive ! Stayin Alive !**_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce danseur à la gomme ?! s'écria Nemo devant le type en costume blanc à paillettes qui se trémoussait sous une boule à facettes.

\- L'esprit du Disco cher à Alistair, pouffa Grimoire.

\- Misère ! Faites-moi disparaître cette horreur.

\- Rhôô non ! protesta le Minotaure, tandis que le Travolta-bis se dissipait dans l'air.

\- Si ! Passez plutôt à quelque chose de plus effrayant. Que la petite essaie d'invoquer une Créature infernale.

\- Ça, c'est une bonne idée !... Elspeth, ma fifille, fais donc venir un Démon personnalisé pour Nemo.

\- Eh mais, je..."

Trop tard pour protester ! Une brume démoralisante vint stagner à moins d'un mètre du vieil homme.

"C'est l'inverse d'un Patronus, chuchota Severus, cela vient d'un de ses pires souvenirs."

Et la brume se condensa en une forme humaine peu commode : un homme froid, raide comme un piquet et tenant sous son bras un dossier qui exsudait la malveillance.

"Je me présente, James Lessous, contrôleur des impôts. Certains chiffres de votre déclaration nous déconcertent. Pouvez-vous les justifier ?"

Un instant le groupe fut figé, puis éclata de rire. C'était bien de Nemo, ça, tenter de frauder le Fisc ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était surnommé Super-Rapiat.

N'empêche, les travers du Patron eurent au moins l'heur de déstresser l'équipe. Chacun retrouva son allant et ils purent passer au problème suivant.

 **.**

Lydie leur apporta une autre nouvelle :

"J'ai pu sans problème utiliser le bâton de Grid dans le garage. Apparemment, les Artefacts mythologiques marchent toujours."

Bonne chose. Ce bâton indestructible fabriqué par les nains d'Asgard était capable de s'allonger et de se rétracter à volonté, il pourrait être utile. Et comme il n'obéissait qu'à la jeune fille...

"Parfait, alors t'es bonne pour le service ! fit Alistair, Y'a plus qu'à espérer que ceux d'Interpol ne refusent pas ta présence.

\- Qu'ils essaient, tiens ! Grand-père leur bottera les fesses.

\- En parlant de Nemo, où il est ?"

Les Enquêteurs haussèrent les épaules. Nul ne savait. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il avait disparu.

"Aaah ! s'exclama le Minotaure en voyant les cheveux blancs apparaître dans le couloir, t'étais où ?

\- Parti téléphoner dans la cabine de la rue d'à côté. Je voulais contacter quelqu'un sans passer par le Bar. Il y a un mouchard qui enregistre les conversations.

\- Tu craignais que la Patronne t'interdise ce coup de fil ?

\- Non, que "les autres" le découvrent et ne soient pas d'accord. Ce sera déjà assez la guerre entre nous. Inutile d'en rajouter."

Eh ben, cela promettait.

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu fais dans le secret ?"

Nemo soupira, il accusait vraiment son âge.

"Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, à propos de l'immeuble où est retenue la fillette.

\- _?!_

\- Il est la propriété d'Ambroise Chassebois.

\- Chassebois... murmura Severus, comme celui qui est mort à l'Hôpital Saint Louis ?

\- Oui, fit le vieil homme en serrant les dents, ils sont de la même famille.

\- C'est le père du défunt ? Celui qui était dans le renseignement ?

\- Non, son cousin... bon, asseyez-vous tous ! Il faut que je vous explique."

Une dizaine de chaises furent tirées.

"La famille Chassebois est assez aisée, et dans les années trente y sont nés deux cousins : Ambroise, le propriétaire de l'immeuble, et Roger...

\- L'espion !

\- Si tu veux, Alistair. Ces deux-là se sont toujours affrontés : quand l'un était dans une grande école, l'autre apprenait la vie sur le tas, devenant même syndicaliste et délégué du personnel. Ce qui les a fait se mesurer l'un à l'autre, et pas toujours avec des mots. Par la suite, Roger s'est engagé dans la police, où je l'ai rencontré, puis à la Piscine. ****** Ambroise, lui, a fait son chemin dans le bâtiment, il aimait ça, et un héritage lui a permis d'acquérir l'immeuble qui nous intéresse.

\- Chouette histoire. Il est où le problème ?

\- Dans le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus cabochard qu'Ambroise Chassebois. Il a gardé sa méfiance à l'égard de l'autorité et si les blancs-becs d'Interpol l'indisposent, il ne nous aidera pas à pénétrer le bâtiment.

\- Et tu crois qu'avec son cousin Roger dans l'équation...

\- ... il pourra le fléchir. Ils ont beau se heurter, ils restent de la même famille."

 **.**

"Roger sera là dans dix minutes,"avait ajouté Nemo.

 _Hum_ , pensa Severus, _cela se complique vraiment._

 _Nous allons devoir gérer trois fronts :_

 _L'enquête sur l'enlèvement,_

 _le fait que nous ne puissions plus utiliser la Magie_

 _et un vieux Monsieur caractériel qui détient peut-être la solution au premier problème._

 _Eh bien, moi qui_ _trouvais_ _que l'on commençait à s'ennuyer !_

 _..._

* * *

 ***** Albus Dumbledore est le descendant du satyre Silène, qui a la faculté de faire des prophéties quand il est ivre.

 ****** la piscine est le surnom que l'on donnait au siège des services de renseignements français.


	5. Cartes sur table

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Les cousins Chassebois arrivent chez nos héros, et Flûtiau et Massacre se font remarquer.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Cartes sur tables

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Roger Chassebois devait avoir un chronomètre dans la tête, car exactement dix minutes plus tard une portière claqua dans la rue et des pas se dirigèrent vers le Bar des Louchébems. Ils allaient enfin rencontrer l'ex des Services Secrets.

"Euh... grand-père, demanda Lydie en regardant par la fenêtre, est-ce que ton ami et son cousin connaissent tes activités ?

\- Roger sait que je dirige une équipe d'Enquêteurs, mais c'est tout ; pareil pour Ambroise.

\- Ils sont là.

\- _Ils sont venus_ _ensemble_ _?_

\- Oui. Et s'ils ne sont pas au courant, tu vas avoir du mal à leur expliquer pourquoi il y a dans ton Bar un Chien des Enfers et un Féli-Dragon."

 _Oh misère !_

Ils étaient tellement habitués aux reptations de Flûtiau parmi les tables qu'ils en avaient oublié sa présence, de même que celle de Massacre.

"Zut, fit Nemo depuis le comptoir en voyant s'abaisser la poignée de la porte, pas le temps de les cacher dans l'arrière-salle. _Planquez-vous, les petiots !"_

Les deux Créatures obtempérèrent. Flûtiau se glissa avec difficulté dans un bas de buffet rempli de vaisselle qui souffrit beaucoup du choc. Massacre... sa ressemblance avec un chien-loup ne suffisait pas à le faire passer pour un toutou à sa mémère. Il vint derrière le comptoir, sur les pieds du vieil homme.

Juste à temps. La porte avait fini de s'ouvrir.

L'homme qui entra en premier possédait une autorité naturelle qui le désignait comme étant l'ancien gradé des Services de Renseignements. L'autre, dont les yeux furetaient partout resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, méfiant, et finit par entrer. Les deux hommes pouvaient différer de comportement, ils n'en étaient pas moins de la même famille. Leurs traits parlaient pour eux : même silhouette mince, même forme de visage, même couleur verte des yeux sous des sourcils de neige. Ils devaient avoir une soixantaine d'années.

"Bonsoir, Antoine, fit Roger, l'aîné des cousins, en ôtant son manteau, heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi. Bien que j'aurais aimé que ce fût en de meilleures circonstances.

\- Hmm, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que le drame qui fasse que nos chemins se croisent, ces temps-ci."

Nemo acquiesça sans un mot. Le souvenir du jour où il avait dû annoncer la mort de son fils à l'ancien espion tournait toujours dans sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son mentor pleurer. Il ignorait si Ambroise était au courant de ce deuil. Oui, sans doute. Les cousins avaient dû se retrouver pour l'enterrement. Fichue histoire ! *****

"Ça va ? demandait Roger, la mine inquiète.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air d'avoir mal."

L'ancien espion avait tapé dans le mille sans le savoir. Nemo avait mal.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que Massacre, sous le comptoir, avait commencé à lui baver sur les pieds. Car le Chien des Enfers, peu renommé pour sa patience, avait vite regardé autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant à voir... ou à manger.

Et il y avait une casserole de Sauce Bolognaise juste sous son nez.

Alors la Créature avait commencé à laisser tomber des gouttes de salive corrosive sur les chaussures du vieil homme, l'acide avait entamé le cuir et commençait à attaquer les chaussettes.

"Voyons, Antoine, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien rien, ce sont mes cors au pied qui me tracassent.

\- Cela ne serait pas plutôt l'espèce d'animal dont j'ai vu la forme disparaître derrière le zinc qui vous... tracasse ?"

Ambroise, le cadet, avait parlé pour la première fois.

 _Observateur, le cousin. Il a dû voir le Chien à travers la vitre._

Intrigué, Roger avança jusqu'au comptoir, le contourna.

"Bonjour, fit-il à Massacre, c'est toi qui fais des misères à mon ami ?"

Indignée, la Créature se redressa et sortit de sa cachette, épargnant par là-même les orteils maltraités.

"Je n'ai jamais vu une toison si moutonneuse sur un chien, s'étonna Ambroise, c'est quoi comme race ?

\- Un Lambswool de Nouvelle-Zélande.

\- Ah bon ? Et ces yeux vert glauque, c'est normal ?

\- J'ai pris l'option phares fluos..."

Nemo ne put ajouter un mot, car un bruit de catastrophe vint du buffet bas où Flûtiau s'était réfugié.

" _Que..._ qu'est-ce que tu as là-dedans ?! sursauta Roger.

\- C'est le chat.

\- Un _chat_?!"

Incrédule, le cadet des cousin Chassebois fonça vers le buffet secoué de toute part, sous l'œil des Sorciers réfugiés au fond de la Salle.

 _Merlin_ , pensait Dumbledore, _nous allons droit à la catastrophe ! Ces Moldus vont tout découvrir, renoncer à nous aider et peut-être même nous dénoncer à... à je ne sais qui. Et nous ne pouvons pas les Oublietter, puisque nous n'avons plus de Magie !_

Durant la réflexion d'Albus, Ambroise avait ouvert en grand les vantaux de bois et dévoilé l'occupant du buffet, un Flûtiau parsemé de morceaux d'assiettes, de fourchettes plantées dans ses poils soyeux comme autant de peignes et éternuant sous l'action d'une poivrière dansant sur son museau.

"Antoine, tu vas devoir nous expliquer tout cela." grinça l'ancien espion, aussi estomaqué que son cousin.

 **.**

Il fallut en passer par là. Nemo raconta tout : comment avait été créée son équipe d'Enquêteurs et pourquoi, la nature des Sorciers, la Magie, l'Héritage des Dieux qu'ils avaient tous à différents degrés. Bizarrement, ce dernier point sembla calmer les Moldus. Nemo se demandait pourquoi, avant de se souvenir qu'ils partageaient un amour commun pour l'histoire, l'archéologie et la Mythologie. La perspective de côtoyer des descendants des Dieux ne les effrayaient pas, ils avaient l'impression, par personne interposée, d'entrer à nouveau dans ce monde qui les passionnait tant.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit l'aîné à Severus, vous avez deux sources de Pouvoirs, et on vous a coupés de la première.

\- La Magie, oui. Seule nous reste celle de nos ancêtres.

\- Vous pouvez nous faire une démonstration ?" demanda Ambroise.

Severus acquiesça.

"D'Asclépios, Dieu de la Guérison, j'ai le Pouvoir de discerner ce qui est caché à l'intérieur du corps...

\- Vous agissez comme des rayons "X" ?

\- C'est un peu cela. Ainsi je peux voir que votre cousin a eu une fracture du bras gauche qui remonte à des dizaines d'années.

\- Exact ! Il était tombé dans l'escalier de la maison familiale,

... et avec moi, vous trouvez quelque chose ?"

Le Potionniste resta muet un instant. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans la chair d'Ambroise Chassebois, l'homme le titillait, tout simplement.

 _Attends un peu._

"Vous avez été et vous êtes dans une forme excellente. La seule chose distinctive que je vois, c'est un tatouage à la surface de votre peau qui date de votre adolescence.

\- Tiens tiens, railla Roger, un tatouage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Que représente-t-il ?

\- Euh, ce n'est pas nécessaire de le dire.

\- Mais si, mon vieux ! Alors ?

\- Un cœur avec écrit dedans : "A Hélène pour la vie !"

\- C'était la Professeure de français du Lycée," fit Ambroise d'une voix mourante.

Même cinquante ans après, il s'empourprait.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi en rougir, cousin." sourit Roger.

Severus était d'accord. Ce tatouage portait encore en lui affection et tendresse, il le sentait.

Tout le contraire de ce que Voldemort lui avait imposé avec _sa_ Marque.

Il préféra ne plus y penser.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Après cela les cousins avaient accepté de les aider pour cette histoire d'enlèvement et minuit les trouva tous, Sorciers, Moldus et Créatures autour d'un en-cas, pour les humains, et d'une marmite de Sauce Bolognaise pour Flûtiau et Massacre. Le repas expédié, Ambroise déplia sur la table le plan de l'immeuble dont il était propriétaire, et qui serait bientôt le théâtre des opérations.

"Voici l'appartement du dernier étage, dit-il, l'escalier pour y parvenir est étroit et grince au moindre pas. Et le temps de monter... ça annule l'effet de surprise et ne laisse aucune chance à un commando, même aguerri.

\- Bon. Peut-être faudra-t-il envisager un assaut par les toits.

\- On y pensera plus tard, Nemo, soupira Roger, quand ceux d'Interpol seront là. En attendant,

Ambroise, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur tes locataires."

Le vieil homme aux yeux verts se rembrunit.

"Ils ont signé le bail il y a une semaine, ils ont payé en espèces...

\- Et tu ne t'es pas méfié ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Je les ai quand même observés. Ils prétendaient être des bûcherons entre deux contrats ; quand ils ont emménagés, il y a deux jours, ils ont transporté une caisse qu'ils ont fait chuter et elle s'est ouverte.

\- Et...

\- ... il en est tombé un casque de protection et une tronçonneuse, mais rien d'autre. _Oh bon sang !_ fit-il en pâlissant.

\- Quoi ?!

\- La caisse était bien trop grande pour ces deux objets, il devait y avoir un double fond, et la petite était à l'intérieur.

\- Et c'est sans doute à ce moment-là que le bouton est tombé dans le parking," conclut Lydie.

Tout collait.

"Bien, dit Severus, nous avons éclairci le passé, du moins une partie.

A nous d'écrire l'avenir."

...

* * *

 ***** Nemo y fait allusion dans le Dix-Neuvième Parallèle.


	6. Difficiles réceptions

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : OC, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un chapitre assez court, mais intense. Pauvres, pauvres Agents d'Interpol !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Difficiles réceptions

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quelques coups de fil de Nemo à des ex-collègues ensommeillés suffirent à obtenir le pedigree des kidnappeurs, Max Forestier et Louis Berens, deux malfrats tenant plus des Pieds Nickelés que du haut banditisme ; un ancien de la criminelle mit quand même en garde les Enquêteurs : si ces deux-là n'avaient pas inventé la poudre, ils pouvaient être dangereux, _surtout_ s'ils se sentaient acculés.

"Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les faire sortir, et qu'ils descendent au minimum une volée de marches... commença Severus.

\- Toi, t'as une idée derrière la tête.

\- Oui, Alistair, je pensais que si les kidnappeurs n'étaient plus dans l'appartement, une intervention pourrait être faite par les airs.

\- _Comment ?_ gronda Nemo, on ne peut pas se procurer un hélicoptère, cela ferait trop de bruit et vu qu'ils sont au dernier étage, on ne peut pas non plus tenter un saut d'un immeuble voisin...

" _Ouah !"_

 _-_ ... ouaip ! Surtout qu'il y a au minimum dix mètres entre le leur et le nôtre, qui est le plus proche.

"Ouah !"

\- Tais-toi, Massacre !... Peut-être qu'en lançant un grappin, comme dans les films de pirates ?

 **"Ouah !"**

 _\- Bon sang, Massacre, si tu as envie de faire pipi, va dehors !_ s'exaspéra Nemo, où en était-on ? Ah oui, la version Errol Flynn. Désolé, cher Minotaure, mais il n'y a pas une seule corde capable de supporter ton poids.

 _ **"OUAH !"**_

L'aboiement du Chien des Enfers explosa leurs tympans. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir leur attention, Massacre se tint devant Nemo et se désigna de sa patte avant droite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua Grimoire.

\- Je sais, je sais !..." fit Alistair.

 _Eh bien, y'en a un au moins qui réfléchit !_

"... il joue aux charades mimées."

 _Hein ? Ah mais non !_

 _... En même temps, associer Alistair et réfléchir, j'aurais pas dû._

Comprenant qu'une démonstration valait mieux qu'un discours, le Chien des Enfers quitta sa position et fit quelques aménagements dans la Salle du Bar : il déplaça des chaises, envoya les deux Chassebois rejoindre Nemo au comptoir, pria les Sorciers et Flûtiau de se positionner derrière Alistair qui s'était placé à une des extrémités et partit vers l'autre. Demi-tour, élan et... _HOP !_

Massacre, après un saut qui l'avait fait s'envoler au-dessus des tables avait atterri - si l'on puis dire - sur la poitrine du Minotaure qui, sous la force de l'impact, s'était écroulé en arrière.

"Houlà, pas de mal aux fesses, vieux frère ?! s'inquiéta Grimoire.

\- Non, fit Alistair, j'ai eu comme un airbag qui m'a protégé.

\- L'airbag en question, c'était Albus," précisa Minerva.

 _Eh oui, encore !_

Il s'avéra, après auscultation par Severus, que le vieux Sorcier n'était que sonné, Flûtiau l'ayant protégé en enroulant une de ses ailes autour de lui.

"Bon sang, n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez plus de Magie pour vous préserver ou vous soigner, s'énerva Nemo, soyez plus prudent !"

L'air penaud des concernés céda vite la place à l'évaluation du saut.

"... cinq... six... **sept mètres !** compta le Minotaure au moyen d'un cordon gradué, pas mal, Rin-Tin-Tin !

\- Cela ne suffira pas, il y a dix mètres entre votre immeuble et celui d'Ambroise, dit Roger.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question d'élan, poursuivit Grimoire, je suis sûr que si l'on ouvre la porte de communication avec l'arrière-cour, il en aura assez pour dépasser les dix mètres, et les dix mètres, la Salle les offre, si le point d'impact est la porte d'entrée.

\- **Ça va pas, non ?!** J'ai pas envie que mon Roudoudou se retrouve plié comme un accordéon par l'impact.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Aurais-tu oublié _**le**_ système ?"

Ah oui, le fameux "système" !

Dans les premiers mois qui avaient suivi l'installation au Bar des Louchébems, deux péripéties avaient conduit Nemo et les siens à modifier l'entrée : un jour, un malfrat amené sur place s'était débattu et avait foncé pour s'enfuir sur la porte alors vitrée et l'avait explosée, se blessant sérieusement ; une autre fois, pressés par le temps, les Enquêteurs voulurent sortir en courant et s'étaient précipités sur la nouvelle porte pleine, qui était restée bloquée. Les pauvres Agents s'étaient agglutinés, et comme Alistair fut le dernier à arriver... la fine équipe avait fini à l'hôpital, bien en peine d'expliquer aux médecins pourquoi ils avaient tous des fractures.

Depuis ce jour la porte, agrandie, avait été trafiquée pour que, sous les chocs, elle chute à l'extérieur jusqu'à l'horizontale, s'arrêtant au sol si l'on visait un point précis que chacun s'était mis en mémoire - heureusement - car si on ne le faisait pas, le bois massif ployait, certes, mais un puissant ressort renvoyait aussitôt en arrière l'inconscient qui s'était trompé... ou le bandit qui voulait s'enfuir. C'était tout de même calculé pour qu'il n'y ait pas ou peu de blessures.

Donc Alistair briefa Massacre, et les Sorciers se dépêchèrent de se lever du milieu. Quelque chose leur disait que cet essai allait tourner à la catastrophe.

Il faut _toujours_ écouter ses intuitions.

 **.**

 _Quelques minutes auparavant,_

deux faits s'étaient combinés pour engendrer ladite catastrophe :

le temps s'était subitement dégradé, la pluie menaçait

ET

les agents d'Interpol arrivaient enfin devant le Bar des Louchébems.

L'équipe, dirigée par un jeune lieutenant, avait été retardée par une crevaison, les stressant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, car la perspective de rencontrer des Enquêteurs Internationaux, leurs idoles, les avaient mis sans dessus dessous. Autant dire qu'ils étaient à cran.

A peine hors de leur véhicule, l'averse déclencha ses trombes d'eau, alors ils coururent vers la porte et l'ouvrirent à la volée, la refermèrent derrière eux,

juste au moment où Massacre prenait son élan.

"Désolé pour le..." commença le Lieutenant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire "... retard !", Massacre, en plein saut de l'ange, un comble pour un Chien des Enfers, leur arrivait droit dessus.

Le choc les projeta en arrière, déclenchant le système, et la porte bascula pour se redresser aussitôt. Or, si la mécanique était tributaire du nombre de personnes impliquées, elle l'était surtout de l'énergie de la collision. Et en renvoyait autant.

Ce qui fit que les agents d'Interpol s'envolèrent au plafond du Bar, en compagnie de celui qui les avait heurtés.

 _"Aïe !"_ firent les victimes.

 _"Kaï !"_ fit le Chien.

 _"Ouille !"_ firent en rentrant les épaules les Sorciers et les cousins Chassebois.

"Ouille ouille ouille ouille ouille !" fit Nemo, qui sentait venir les emmerdements grand format.

L'instant de sidération passée, tous se précipitèrent au secours des agents d'Interpol, Alistair utilisant, lui, sa haute taille pour décrocher Massacre du lustre où ce dernier tournait comme en un carrousel.

"Severus !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nemo, ils ne sont pas blessés, juste assommés. Sauf le jeune homme qui a parlé. Lui, il est conscient."

Rassuré, Nemo amena avec l'aide des cousins des lits de camp où ils allongèrent les malheureux, et quelques gouttes de potion assurèrent aux concernés de glisser dans un sommeil paisible.

 **.**

Pendant ce temps le jeune Lieutenant était assis par terre, adossé au comptoir, et ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait : un groupe de personnes allant d'une fillette à un avatar du Père Noël - ça, ça passait encore - mais voir la tête de taureau du géant qu'il avait remarqué, ça n'était pas réel, cela ne _pouvait pas_ être réel !

Et que dire des animaux, ce Chien qui leur avait foncé dessus en volant, et ce mix entre un Dragon de Komodo et un chat aux couleurs de papier-cadeau ?

L'homme passa son regard sur tous ceux qui l'observaient et ne tarda pas à repérer celui qu'il voulait rencontrer.

Les autres s'attendaient à tout quand il prit la parole,

mais pas à cela :

"Mon père avait raison, fit le jeune Lieutenant en souriant,

Commandant Morin, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très spécial !"

...


	7. Plan tordu

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K+

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Les préparatifs se terminent et l'assaut commence.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Plan tordu

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Sorciers et Créatures en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan.

Nemo aussi. Il n'avait pas la plus petite idée de _qui_ parlait le jeune homme.

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda, sourcils froncés, le vieil Enquêteur... non, commencez plutôt par nous dire qui vous êtes !"

Toujours assis sur le carrelage, l'individu aurait été bien en peine de répondre. Un Flûtiau démonstratif lui faisait de grandes lichettes et requérait son attention pleine et entière. La réaction du Féli-Dragon rassura tout le monde : l'homme n'était pas un danger, sinon le côté Fléreur de la Créature l'aurait détecté.

"Pardon, j'aurais dû commencer par me présenter et vous auriez compris, répondit finalement l'interpellé, je suis le Lieutenant Guillaume Rivière."

 _Rivière, Rivière. Se pourrait-il...?_

"Oh bon sang, vous êtes le fils du Brigadier Rivière !"

Le hochement de tête du concerné s'arrêta net quand Nemo le remit sur pied sans ménagement, déclenchant une protestation de tous les muscles du jeune homme et un grognement râleur de Flûtiau, qui _adorait_ la manière qu'avait ce dernier de lui gratouiller les oreilles. Il revint d'ailleurs illico fourrer sa tête sous le bras du Lieutenant quand celui-ci fut debout et que Nemo les eût amenés à une table à l'écart des autres, tirant une chaise pour son invité.

"Je crois que je vais plutôt vous donner un fauteuil confortable, sourit l'Enquêteur devant les demandes de Flûtiau envers le jeune homme, avec ce zigoto, vous en avez jusqu'à demain.

\- Je commence à le comprendre. C'est quoi comme race ? Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de telles Créatures, fit-il en désignant Massacre et celui qui ronronnait sous ses doigts.

\- Il n'en a jamais vu, il a seulement rencontré des Sorciers et m'a aidé à en arrêter un. *****

\- Oh !... Et est-ce qu'ils sont partie prenante dans l'affaire qui nous réunit ?

\- Certains membres _supplétifs_ de mon équipe sont Sorciers, mais la Magie leur est inaccessible, pour l'instant. Et en ce qui concerne le kidnapping, non, nous n'avons à faire qu'à des humains sans pouvoirs...

\- ... ce qui ne rend pas forcément les choses plus faciles.

\- Vous avez tout compris. Bon, on va reprendre les hypothèses de travail, ou plutôt on va vous dévoiler l'unique hypothèse valable que nous ayons trouvée."

... et les minutes suivantes virent le jeune Lieutenant, Nemo pour les Enquêteurs, Ambroise Chassebois pour la connaissance du terrain, Roger Chassebois et Severus pour la stratégie se pencher à nouveau sur les plans de l'immeuble d'à-côté, tandis que ceux qui ne seraient pas en première ligne lors de l'attaque partaient se coucher à l'étage ou allaient se partager les lits de camp restants dans l'arrière-salle.

Cela, bien évidemment, c'était pour les humains, pas pour le Chien des Enfers ni le Féli-Dragon.

Ces deux-là, bien que souvent repoussés, revenaient toujours à la charge. Ce qui fit qu'au milieu des discussions on entendit une fois de la part de Nemo "Flûtiau, arrête de baver sur le plan de l'immeuble !" et presque aussitôt après, un horrifié _"Non, Massacre, ne bave surtout pas sur le plan de l'immeuble !",_ suivi par un bruit d'acide attaquant le papier. Le temps passant, Il y eut environ dix-sept "Flûtiau, ne monte pas sur les genoux du Lieutenant, tu fais quatre-vingts kilos, je te rappelle...", un étonné "Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a encore faim - et soif -que tu dois nous amener de la Sauce Bolognaise." devant le plat que tenait Flûtiau entre ses dents et un estomaqué, adressé à Massacre "Mais comment as-tu réussi à sortir cette bouteille de Vodka du coffre-fort ? Il faut un code digital pour cela !"

 _Fastoche,_ aurait voulu répondre le Chien des Enfers, _il m'a suffi de détecter à la surface des chiffres ceux qui étaient le plus souvent utilisés. Pas bête le cabot, hein !_

Nemo, ayant abandonné l'idée de raisonner les Créatures, avait pris plat et bouteille et les avait ramenés dans la cuisine, se disant que cela aurait pu être pire.

"Au moins vous n'avez pas essayé de réchauffer la Sauce à la Gazinière !" dit-il en plaisantant aux deux quadrupèdes qui l'avaient suivi.

 _Evidemment !_ soupira Massacre une fois l'homme parti, _qu'est-ce que tu croyais, l'ancêtre, qu'on allait employer ce moyen de cuisson qui doit dater de la Guerre de cent ans ?_

 _Non, Môssieur, on aurait utilisé le Micro-ondes pour la Sauce. On a cela depuis longtemps aux Enfers._

 _Comment crois-tu que Hadès fait pour avoir toujours de l'eau bouillante pour y plonger les Damnés ?_

 _ **.**_

S'étant résignée, pour avoir la paix, à museler avec soin et à ficeler les deux compères à quatre pattes comme des saucissons dans la cuisine, l'équipe des bipèdes put finir de mettre au point leur intervention au sixième étage. Cela tenait en trois étapes : premièrement, une diversion qui obligerait les kidnappeurs à quitter leur logement. Deuxièmement, le catapultage de Massacre dans l'appartement d'à-côté, plus précisément sur la terrasse où le linge était mis à sécher et qui se prolongeait jusqu'au bout de l'immeuble, donc, sous les fenêtres des malfrats. Ensuite, le Chien des Enfers n'aurait plus qu'à s'introduire dans les lieux, trouver la petite et la protéger, au cas où les autres reviendraient. Le salut de la gamine passait avant tout, y compris la discrétion,

ce qui ramena la troupe au premièrement, et à l'idée qu'avait eu Severus pour réussir cette étape :

 _"Monsieur Chassebois, avait-il dit à Ambroise, votre immeuble est-il raccordé au gaz ?_

 _\- Oui, comme tous ceux du quartier._

 _\- Parfait !"_

Et il leur avait exposé son plan tordu, qui consistait en :

une explosion assez forte pour paraître due au gaz,

l'odeur dudit gaz dans la cage d'escalier,

et la force de persuasion d'Ambroise, quand il viendrait dans les étages dire à tout le monde d'évacuer l'immeuble.

"Et comment tu feras pour l'explosion et l'odeur de gaz ? avait ironisé Nemo.

\- Pour la première, une amélioration d'une invention des jumeaux Weasley, pour la seconde... aussi. C'est sans danger.

\- Pour ce que j'en sais, poursuivit le vieil homme, Weasley et 'sans danger' ne sont pas compatibles.

\- Disons que c'est d'une relative innocuité.

De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver une meilleure option."

C'était vrai, et la fine équipe ne put que l'admettre.

Il fut décidé que l'assaut serait mené à six heures, soit quatre heures plus tard. En attendant... Alistair, qui n'avait pu s'endormir, fut chargé de surveiller l'appartement, et Severus et les autres s'accordèrent un peu de sommeil.

Nemo passa devant le comptoir où se trouvaient Massacre et Flûtiau, tout à fait libres.

"Je n'en suis même pas étonné, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce, comment avez-vous fait pour vous libérer ?"

Flûtiau, avec un grand sourire, fit pivoter sa longue queue pareille à celle d'un lion devant lui. Le plumet de poils à son extrémité s'anima, se sépara en deux parties, prit un bout de corde entre elles, et _Clac !_

La corde avait été coupée en deux.

"Pas mal comme ciseaux d'appoint ! sourit le vieil homme, tu sais quoi ? Si tu le voulais, tu m'éviterais bien des passages chez le coiffeur.

\- _Grow !_ fit le Féli-Dragon, enthousiaste. (Cela voulait dire okay !)

\- ... tu pourrais même tondre la toison de Massacre, on en ferait des gants pour l'hiver."

 _Ça_ , le Chien des Enfers était contre. Pas question qu'il se retrouve avec la coupe 'Caniche à sa mémère !' et il le fit savoir : la veste de Nemo fut bientôt réduite à l'état de gruyère, tandis que Flûtiau se tordait de rire sur le sol.

Décidément, les relations d'Alistair gagnaient toujours à être connues.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Cinq heures quarante-neuf du matin._

L'aube pouvait se deviner dans la ligne plus claire de l'horizon mais dans l'Impasse de la Bavette, là où étaient nos héros, l'obscurité régnait encore.

"Rien à signaler, fit Alistair en redescendant, tout est calme.

\- C'est bien, répondit Severus, nous allons agir bientôt. Nemo ?

\- Oui ?!

\- Voudriez-vous réveiller Ambroise, s'il vous plaît ?"

Ainsi fut fait. L'équipe se mit en place : Massacre au sixième, en compagnie du jeune Lieutenant Rivière - Nemo avait insisté là-dessus - et Severus, Alistair et Ambroise Chassebois dans la rue et, quelques secondes plus tard, dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

"C'est bon, Sev, place tes Catastrophes Weasleysiennes améliorées !" chuchota le Minotaure.

Le Potionniste posa deux paquets presque identiques sur le sol.

"Le premier est basé sur le principe de la Beuglante, le deuxième ressemble plus à une bombe fumigène moldue."

Ce fut d'ailleurs sur ce dernier que Severus fit couler le contenu d'une de ses fioles.

"Philtre de Confusion, précisa-t-il, cela pourra peut-être nous aider."

 _Peut-être._

Alistair le laissa faire. Il n'était plus temps de douter.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent jusqu'à ce que la grande aiguille rejoigne le douze.

Le Potionniste déchira l'enveloppe du premier paquet, et il y eu un grand

 _ **"BOUM !"**_

...

* * *

 ***** voir La jeunesse de Nemo.


	8. Haute-voltige

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

RàR : Guest, merci pour ta review ! Oui, entre le fils du Brigadier Rivière, le Chien des Enfers à la bave acide et les plans d'action foireux, ça promet !

 **.**

Croyez-vous que Massacre accomplira sa mission sans problème ?

Non, évidemment !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Haute voltige

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

L'onde sonore de l'explosion vibra dans l'escalier jusqu'au dernier étage, réveillant les gens et leur faisant craindre le pire.

"Okay, Monsieur Chassebois, c'est à vous de jouer !" fit Alistair au cousin de Roger.

 **.**

Passant devant les restes du générateur de bruit, Ambroise se boucha le nez. L'odeur de gaz venant du deuxième paquet était envahissante.

 _Efficaces, ces Weasley !_ pensa-t-il, _je me demande dans quoi ils bossent ? Les effets spéciaux ou l'espionnage... ou les deux !? Ils doivent être l'équivalent de "Q" dans les James Bond._

Il se reconcentra bien vite sur le plan et commença son ascension en frappant à toutes les portes, priant les locataires ensommeillés de sortir et de descendre dans la rue. Ceux-ci, affolés et déroutés par le Philtre de Confusion obéirent sans discuter et bien vite ils s'en allèrent, à grand renfort de claquements d'huis et de cavalcades dans les volées de marches, ajoutant au chaos.

Arrivé au cinquième, Ambroise ralentit. Malgré le mouchoir posé sur son nez, il avait inhalé un peu du mélange faux gaz/philtre et ses pensées planaient. _Bon sang, secoue-toi, mon vieux,_ se dit-il, _retrouve ton mordant ! Tiens, tu n'as qu'à imaginer que tu vas négocier en tant que délégué syndical avec un Patron. Ça va rebooster tes neurones._

Ragaillardi par ce rappel à sa jeunesse, le sexagénaire monta les dernières marches qui le séparaient du sixième droite et de SA grande scène.

 **.**

Le réveil avait été rude dans l'appartement où les malfrats n'avaient pu s'endormir - sur leurs fauteuils - que vers quatre heures du matin, à cause des voisins qui s'étaient bruyamment envoyés en l'air une bonne partie de la nuit, étant des adeptes du Sado-maso. Réveillés en sursaut comme les autres, ils avaient cru être attaqués, mais le barouf, qui concernait tous les étages, les avaient laissés perplexes : que devaient-ils faire ? Se barricader dans leur logis ou s'enquérir des raisons de tout ce bazar, comme devraient le faire des gens honnêt... euh, des gens normaux ?

Ambroise ne leur laissa pas le choix en frappant rudement sur la porte, en s'identifiant et en leur disant de sortir. Max, le plus réveillé, tenta de gagner du temps mais s'il y avait une chose que Chassebois gardait des années passées, c'était son caractère irascible et il le fit savoir. Max finit par entrouvrir la porte : sur le palier l'homme était seul, et...

"Pouah ! Qu'est-ce qui schlingue comme ça ?

\- Le gaz. La conduite a explosé.

\- C'est... c'est le gaz qui a fait tout ce bruit et qui pue ? fit le complice de Max, un peu perdu.

\- Non, c'est le locataire du premier qui a pété un coup et l'odeur est montée, s'écria Ambroise en colère... bien sûr que c'est le gaz ! et il ajouta : ne tardez pas à descendre, le danger n'est pas écarté."

Jouant son rôle d'alerte jusqu'au bout, le cousin de Roger alla cogner à l'appartement des adeptes du SM, laissant aux deux malfrats l'occasion de descendre de leur propre chef. Ce qu'ils n'étaient guère pressé de faire. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient rester sans éveiller les soupçons, et quand ils virent le propriétaire redescendre en compagnie des partisans du Hard, ils suivirent, non sans tourner la clé dans la serrure et en gardant la main sur leurs armes, planquées sous leurs blousons. Ambroise l'avait compris, mais ne pouvait rien faire : il devait interpréter le proprio soucieux d'évacuer ses locataires en douceur.

Et donc descendre sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Ce fut l'instant le plus dur de sa vie.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Au sommet de l'immeuble de Nemo, quelques minutes auparavant._

Le Lieutenant Rivière n'aurait jamais imaginé attendre aussi fébrilement un assaut qu'il ne conduirait pas.

Il était en face de la terrasse partagée entre les deux appartements du sixième, lieu de l'offensive que son "collègue" devait mener pour prendre à revers les bandits.

Son collègue à quatre pattes.

Le couloir menant à leur propre terrasse avait été dégagé et le Chien des Enfers aurait assez d'élan pour sauter les dix mètres séparant les deux immeubles, se rétablir à côté de l'étendage du premier appartement et filer vers le suivant pour protéger la petite kidnappée.

Si tout se passait bien, en vingt secondes c'était réglé.

Mais l'Agent d'Interpol savait que la Loi de Murphy dérangeait souvent les plans les mieux bâtis. Il suffisait d'un grain de sable.

Pour éviter d'y penser, le jeune homme reposa ses yeux sur l'endroit de la terrasse où séchaient des vêtements _particuliers._ Sur une unique corde courant dans plusieurs crochets s'étalait principalement du Cuir. Des panoplies de dominé et de Dominatrice.

"Eh bien, y'en a qui assument leurs goûts en matière de relations intimes, fit-il à Massacre, n'empêche, j'en ai vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans des enquêtes qui m'ont mené dans le milieu SM, mais c'est bien la première fois que je contemple des ceintures à petites fleurs...

 _On voit bien que tu n'as pas fouillé dans les armoires de Charon._

... et des cuissardes rose fluo."

 _Ça , ça serait plutôt le style d'Albus._

"Il y a même un uniforme d'écolière _très_ échancré...

 _Propose-le à Minerva et dis-lui d'aller voir comme cela le Ministre de la Magie._

... et un costume de bergère."

 _J'connais une Sorcière à qui ça irait comme un gant. Ombrage qu'elle s'appelle. Mais j'te préviens, pas question que je fasse le mouton !_

\- _Mais si mais si !_ intervint Flûtiau par télépathie, _vous feriez un duo inoubliable, elle en reine Marie-Antoinette et toi en Mérinos._

 _-GRRR !"_

Le grognement de Massacre convainquit le Féli-Dragon de retourner faire le guet, et le silence retomba,

jusqu'au _**BOUM !**_ qui déclencha l'opération.

Rivière attendit que la lumière sous minuterie s'éteigne au sixième, puis dans l'étage inférieur pour donner le signal à Massacre.

Le Chien des Enfers prit son élan.

Cela aurait dû être un saut parfait mais il glissa, se décentrant par rapport à son supposé point d'impact. Il heurta l'étendoir de plein fouet qu'il détacha de son support.

Le pauvre Chien des Enfers, mortifié, se retrouva planant dans les airs au bout de la corde, vêtu de costumes en cuir qui le saucissonnaient.

Et complètement impuissant.

Voyant cela, Flûtiau prit la relève et d'un puissant coup d'ailes plongea, attrapa son ami et le redéposa sur la terrasse d'où il était tombé. Deux coups de son plumet-sécateur et Massacre fut libre.

Juste à temps pour entendre hurler la petite dans l'appartement d'à-côté.

 **.**

 _Trente secondes auparavant, dans l'escalier_

Ambroise était tendu comme une corde à violon. Les locataires en couple étaient déjà au rez-de-chaussée et le bruit des pas derrière lui indiquait que les deux bandits suivaient le mouvement, mais... en surveillant sans cesse couloirs et paliers.

 _Le Philtre de Confusion ne semble pas fonctionner sur eux comme sur les autres. Pourvu que rien ne foire !_

Le cadet des cousins Chassebois aurait du se rappeler qu'exprimer un souhait induisait souvent la venue d'une tuile pour le réduire à néant. Et cet instant n'échappait pas à la règle. Le choc de Massacre sur la terrasse s'entendit dans la cage d'escalier et tout partit en vrille : Max jura, puis remonta à toutes jambes vers son appartement. Son complice, plus lent, fut rattrapé par Ambroise qui l'assomma pour le compte.

"Et zut ! s'écria-t-il, _Severus, Alistair, venez vite ! Y'en a un qui est remonté."_

Les Sorciers avalèrent les marches quatre à quatre, dépassèrent Ambroise qui enfermait l'homme dans un placard et se ruèrent à la poursuite de l'autre. Mais ils étaient conscients que leur retard était trop important.

Ils ne rejoindraient pas le kidnappeur avant que celui-ci n'atteigne la porte.

 **.**

Max Forestier retrouva son palier, perdit quelques secondes pour ouvrir la serrure, entra et referma.

 _Les enfoirés ! Ils avaient bien failli les avoir tous les deux._

La seule carte qui lui restait à jouer, maintenant, c'était celle de l'otage : la petite serait son sauf-conduit.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre. L'enfant affaiblie cria. L'homme vint la prendre par le bras,

et juste à ce moment la fenêtre explosa.

Massacre venait à la rescousse !

...

* * *

 **Nd'A** : il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire. J'ai des idées pour de prochaines fics : la première nous renverra à Poudlard et sera la suite directe de l'épilogue du Collier de Minos. Elle s'intitulera "Ce qui aurait pu être".

J'ai aussi pensé à un nouveau voyage dans le temps, cette fois-ci dans l'Egypte des Pharaons. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! :)


	9. Massacre et la tronçonneuse

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ceux du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minreva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette 34.

* * *

Chapitre court, mais il s'en passe, des choses !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Massacre et la tronçonneuse *

(* Hé, j'allais pas le rater, ce titre-là !)

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _ **"N'ayez crainte, gente Demoiselle, votre Chevalier en armure cent pour cent laine vierge vient à votre secouuurs !"**_

Enfin... c'est ce qu'aurait voulu crier Massacre, s'il avait été doué de parole. Mais les Chiens des Enfers n'étant pas du genre à parler, même pour dire "Puis-je vous étriper, s'il vous plaît ?" - Charon insistait toujours sur la politesse - il se contenta de faire un sourire ravageur qui tomba à plat.

Pour impressionner les filles, les traces de Bolognaise sur les dents, ça le fait pas.

"Mince, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce balai-frange qui sent la sauce spaguetti ?!"

Ah, et visiblement cela n'impressionnait pas non plus Max, le malfrat. Un instant stressé, celui-ci regardait maintenant l'apparition à quatre pattes comme s'il ne pouvait décider que faire à son égard : la traiter par le mépris, l'envoyer tête la première dans le frigo (et refermer la porte) ou bien l'affronter ? Mais rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à la prendre au sérieux. Il faut dire que la Créature avait encore un slip en cuir planté à l'envers sur la tête et entourant aussi ses oreilles, un peu comme les casques d'aviateur du début du vingtième siècle.

"Dégage, le Clébard ! finit-il par dire, en tirant à lui la petite fille et en menaçant l'animal de son arme.

\- _GRRR !_

\- Si tu continues, ça va chauffer pour toi, espèce de numéro !

 _\- Bah, tant que tu ne veux pas celui de mon compte en Suisse..._

 _-_ Tant pis pour toi !"

L'homme tendit le bras, prêt à faire feu, mais le coup qui partit provint de l'autre immeuble : le Lieutenant Rivière, aussi doué au tir que son père, avait désarmé le kidnappeur. Nemo avait compté sur cet héritage, et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait que le jeune agent d'Interpol reste au niveau du lieu de l'assaut.

Blessé à la main, Max lâcha la petite qui s'éloigna de lui. Massacre la rejoignit et pivota pour se mettre devant elle, comme un bouclier, car il savait que le malfrat avait encore, hélas, de la ressource.

Et celui-ci le prouva dans la seconde. Son arme ayant été catapultée hors d'atteinte, il se rabattit sur la tronçonneuse à ses côtés.

"Ah ah, on rigole moins, hein ?! rugit-il en même temps que le moteur, viens un peu ici que j'te tonde !

 _Pas question ! J'veux pas ressembler à un caniche à sa mémère,_ s'insurgea le Chien des Enfers

 _... ou à l'extrême rigueur une coupe Punk serait acceptable !"_

Mais l'homme s'appelait Max, et non Alexandre **, et ces subtilités capillaires lui échappaient. D'ailleurs, il avait changé d'angle d'attaque et menaçait maintenant la gueule ouverte qui grondait.

 _Non d'une molaire, il en veut à mes quenottes, ce tondeur tordu !_ fit la Créature, _eh... mais ouiii !_

Ni une, ni deux, Massacre happa la chaîne dentée. On aurait pu croire qu'il la briserait d'un coup, il en avait la force, mais il n'en fit rien.

En fait il tordit sa gueule de façon à présenter toutes les faces de ses dents sous la morsure de la tronçonneuse.

" _Aaaah, merci mon vieux !_ pensa-t-il quand il relâcha l'appareil, _tu m'as évité un détartrage chez le Dentiste."_

Le tartre était peut-être parti mais les aspérités de la chaîne aussi. Elle était maintenant aussi plate que celle d'un vélo. Inoffensive. Les saillies métalliques étaient restées dans la gueule du Chien.

Voyant cela, le dénommé Max voulut s'enfuir et leur tourna le dos, mais il était dit qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec Massacre. La Créature rassembla les bouts de métal sur sa langue et les recracha, en ayant l'air de bien s'amuser, dans les fesses du fuyard.

L'homme marque un temps d'arrêt sous la douleur, suffisant pour que Severus, qui était arrivé entretemps, ne l'assomme.

Ainsi se termina l'assaut contre les kidnappeurs, cet assaut que l'on ne pouvait qualifier autrement que comme un Jeu de Massacre.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Dans la rue, quelques secondes après le dénouement._

Ambroise Chassebois soufflait.

Avoir vu Severus lui faire signe que tout était fini, à la fenêtre du sixième, avait apaisé ses pulsations cardiaques.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes dans la rue : Nemo, Grimoire et même son cousin Roger, en uniformes de la Police, avaient rabattu les gens derrière un cordon de sécurité. Personne ne posait de question.

 **"Monsieur Chassebois !"**

Aïe ! Evidemment, il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse mentir. Et pas n'importe qui : Madame Lazergue, la pipelette de l'immeuble à la curiosité insatiable.

"Monsieur Chassebois, répéta-t-elle, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de médire...

\- Comme si c'était votre habitude !

\- ... mais il se passe des choses bizarres au sixième.

\- Et quoi, par exemple ?

\- Au niveau de l'appartement de gauche, vous savez, celui du couple très... bruyant dans ses amours, eh bien, ils ont un animal avec eux.

\- Et en quoi est-ce bizarre ?

\- Ben, ils l'ont embrigadé dans leurs délires.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Oui, j'ai vu du rez-de-chaussée la pauvre bête, saucissonnée dans des cordes, pendue à l'extérieur et plaquée de cuir.

\- Attendez ! Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ?

\- Un grand chien blanc bardé de cuir qui planait dans les airs. Je n'avais pas mes lunettes, mais je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper.

\- Hmmm... et cet 'animal', il criait ?

\- Son museau était ficelé, mais j'ai entendu comme des "Onk onk !"

\- Ah mais alors, tout s'explique ! sourit le cousin de Roger.

Votre erreur se comprend, Madame Lazergue, vous n'aviez pas vos lunettes ; ce que vous avez pris pour des accessoires en cuir était en fait une partie de la peau de l'animal, le reste étant une fourrure blanche.

Voyez-vous, c'est une espèce génétiquement modifiée, un mélange de canidé et d'éléphant de mer.

Ce que vous avez vu n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un Loup-Phoque."

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Germaine Lazergue en resta sans voix, mais comme Ambroise savait que cela ne durerait pas, il enfonça le clou :

"... et la vie privée de ce Loup-Phoque ne vous regarde pas, s'il a envie de s'envoyer en l'air - au sens propre - laissez-le faire !"

 **.**

L'homme s'éloigna, laissant sa locataire bouche bée. Il espérait que les Sorciers ôteraient la mémoire à cette dernière dès que leur Magie reviendrait, sinon, il n'en avait pas fini d'en baver.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Dans l'appartement des malfrats, Severus et un Alistair dépourvu de Glamour avaient réussi à calmer la fillette.

Elle semblait accepter l'apparence du Minotaure.

 _Etrange !_ avait pensé Severus,

mais il avait relégué ce point au bord de son esprit. La petite était faible, il devait lui accorder toute son attention.

Et c'est au moment où il envisageait de la faire sortir que tout bascula : une bouffée du faux gaz s'infiltra dans la pièce. La petite toussa. Encore et encore. De plus en plus.

 _Merlin, son visage se gonfle !_

 _"Sev, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!_

\- Elle fait une réaction allergique à la Magie contenue dans le Philtre de Confusion - il y en a toujours dans les Potions -

et ceci est en train de la tuer !"

...

* * *

** Alexandre de Paris fut le coiffeur des stars et des têtes couronnées dès les années soixante.


	10. Franchir

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistar et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il y aura un petit épilogue la semaine prochaine.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Franchir

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Un silence oppressant régna pendant un souffle, puis :

 _ **"SEV, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !"**_

Le cri du Minotaure ébranla les murs et se répercuta jusqu'à la rue, glaçant tous ceux qui l'entendirent.

 **.**

Au sixième étage, l'état de la petite s'aggravait. Sa cage thoracique semblait s'effondrer sur elle-même, comme aspirée de l'intérieur. La fin venait.

Sauf que.

Alistair jeta un regard désespéré sur Severus, et ce qu'il vit...

 _Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

Les yeux ordinairement d'obsidienne du Potionniste semblaient coulés dans l'or pur, et la même couleur teintait l'Aura entourant son corps... non, _émise_ par son corps ! Et il avait le flacon du Sang de la Méduse au bout des doigts.

 **.**

Tandis que son compagnon restait bouche ouverte, Severus laissa son instinct le guider : de l'objet tiré de sa poche, il fit tomber une ligne rouge sur l'enfant qui traversa le tissu et atteignit la peau.

L'affaissement corporel cessa aussitôt.

Mais la fillette n'était pas sortie d'affaire pour autant. L'œdème avait gagné le fond de sa gorge.

Comprenant que l'Élixir vital ne passerait pas - et sans Magie pour l'aider - le Potionniste usa de sa dernière chance. Il ouvrit la bouche de la fillette et glissa quelques gouttes _sous_ _la langue_ , priant pour que le principe guérisseur puisse s'infiltrer rapidement.

L'enfant hoqueta, ses poumons se remplirent d'air à nouveau.

"T'as réussi, Sev !" sanglota Alistair.

Le sombre Professeur ne l'entendit pas. Comme un pantin coupé de ses fils il s'était écroulé, le visage de marbre, yeux et corps revenus à leur teinte de nuit.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Ça y est, il émerge !

\- La... la petite ?

\- Elle va bien. Grâce à toi. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait."

Severus souleva ses paupières et grimaça : il se trouvait dans la Salle éclairée du Bar des Louchébems, au milieu d'une foule qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, de rire, de renifler, et tout ce bruit faisait enfler la migraine qui pulsait déjà dans son crâne. L'homme qui avait parlé en dernier dut le comprendre, car il lui tendit une fiole aussitôt :

"Tiens, bois !

\- Nemo... qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'y vois à peine.

\- Une de tes Potions. Ton mal de tête devrait disparaître en quelques secondes."

Reconnaissant envers le Chef des Enquêteurs, le Potionniste agrippa le contenant de verre et le dirigea tant bien que mal vers sa bouche. _Merlin, j'ai un mal fou à coordonner mes gestes, que m'est-il arrivé ?!_

"Asclépios m'avait dit que cela s'accomplirait un jour, ajouta le vieil homme, tandis que Severus buvait.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De l'usage que tu as fait de ses pouvoirs."

A voir l'air ahuri du concerné, Nemo comprit qu'il n'en avait pas eu conscience, alors il pria Alistair de venir auprès d'eux et de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Le minotaure s'exécuta, et plus il déroulait la scène, plus son compagnon blanchissait.

"Ce n'est pas possible, je... je n'ai que le Pouvoir de Diagnostic !

\- Eh bien il semblerait que tu aies passé l'exam' de l'année supérieure, mon Sev, tu as ajouté à cette première capacité celle de Guérir. Savoir ce qui cloche chez un patient est une chose, pouvoir le traiter en faisant les bons gestes en est une autre et ce, quelles que soient les circonstances. Perso, je n'aurais jamais pensé à mettre le Sang de la Méduse _sous la langue_ pour que le principe actif puisse passer."

Severus ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois... et s'abstint de répondre. Les dires du Minotaure semblaient extravagants, pourtant les faits étaient là : il avait sauvé la gamine en une suite de gestes _précis_ , de doses administrées _précises_ dont il ne se souvenait pas. Et tant qu'il y réfléchissait...

Cela n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait.

Il se rappela de la Potion qu'il préparait pour soulager les rhumatismes de Minerva. Une fois finie, il l'avait immédiatement apportée à la Sorcière qui l'avait bue en toute confiance. Et quand _lui_ était retourné à son laboratoire, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait ajouté certains ingrédients absents de la recette.

Il avait alors sprinté vers le bureau de la Lionne, effrayant les élèves qui se demandaient ce que faisait une Chauve-Souris à Réaction dans les couloirs. Dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte il avait vu...

Minerva , souriante, _heureuse_ , faisant tourner sur lui-même le poignet qui grippait si souvent.

Plus tard, après des examens de Poppy et les siens propres, il en avait conclu que ses innovations avaient été pertinentes : l'essence d'une plante avait remplacé un manque dans le métabolisme de la vieille Dame, une autre avait neutralisé l'effet trop important d'un adjuvant. En bref, il avait concocté un remède hautement personnalisé.

Et là aussi, il ne s'était souvenu de rien.

 **.**

Un effleurement le ramena au présent.

"Massacre ?"

Oui, il était là, l'autre héros du jour, qui devait sa célébrité au rapport qu'avait fait le Lieutenant Rivière sur ses actions dans l'appartement des malfrats. Le Chien des Enfers lui en vouait une reconnaissance éternelle... surtout parce que le jeune homme avait oublié de narrer la partie _d'avant_ la bagarre, où la Créature s'était - il faut bien le dire - ridiculisée.

" _Ouah ?_

\- Tu me demandes si je vais bien ? C'est le cas. Je suis juste fatigué."

Massacre pencha alors la tête jusqu'à l'horizontale, posa ses oreilles l'une sur l'autre et ferma les yeux, comme pour dire :

 _Hé, si tu le veux, pour dormir, je peux te servir de matelas, de drap et de couverture chauffante. Du vrai Trois-En-Un ! C'est pas chez tes Moldus que tu trouveras ça, alors, ça roule ?_

Severus regarda ceux qui étaient dans la Salle du Bar. Personne n'avait besoin de son aide, ni ne faisait attention à lui. Les agents d'Interpol, enfin réveillés, buvaient dans leur coin un café bienvenu, les cousins Chassebois discutaient à n'en plus finir avec le chef de ces derniers, Rivière, celui-ci à moitié écrasé sous les quatre-vingts kilos affectueux de Flûtiau. Grimoire, derrière le comptoir, s'en sortait relativement bien avec les bouteilles, et les regards noirs de Nemo ne l'affectaient pas. Ou plus. Albus et Minerva somnolaient contre le mur. Quand à Lydie et Elspeth...

elles étaient au chevet d'un des lits de camp, parlant doucement à la petite miraculée et lui consacrant toute leur attention.

Alors il hocha la tête et suivit Massacre jusqu'à un autre lit de camp que la Créature recouvrit en s'étirant de plusieurs fois sa hauteur et sa largeur : sa chair souple était devenue matelas, sa tête oreiller et la douce fourrure couverture la plus chaude qui soit. Severus se déchaussa et s'y glissa.

En moins d'une minute il s'était endormi, l'esprit en paix,

en ayant pris soin, quand même, d'éloigner la gueule du Chien des Enfers de son visage,

au cas où celui-ci se mettrait à baver.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau, les gens étaient partis, ne restait dans les lieux que Nemo... Massacre... lui-même, bien sûr...

l'enfant.

Et près d'elle une femme aux traits fatigués qu'il reconnu sans peine. Séraphine Pickery, l'ancienne Présidente du MACUSA dans les années vingt.

En se redressant il l'alerta, et elle vint à sa rencontre.

"Comment avez-vous fait ? fut la première chose qu'elle dit.

\- Fais quoi ?

\- La guérir ! _Totalement !..._ Les Médicomages étaient formels, elle ne pourrait jamais rester à proximité de la Magie, selon eux, cela aurait pu redéclencher des crises. Elle... elle avait ce que les No-Maj appellent une maladie auto-immune, ses propres Pouvoirs l'attaquaient. On avait été obligé de les lui enlever, mais... mais ils se reconstituaient, et il fallait les ôter à nouveau."

 _Ah , c'est donc pour cela qu'il ne fallait pas user de Magie dans cette histoire !_

"Nous avions cru qu'en la mettant dans une école No-Maj, elle pourrait avoir une scolarité normale, poursuivit-elle, mais les ennemis de ma famille l'ont su, et elle a été enlevée.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvée.

\- Vous avez fait bien plus, vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Vous l'avez _guérie !_ Elle peut dorénavant vivre avec nous sans risques et sa Magie reviendra définitivement. _**Comment - avez-vous**_ **-** _**fait ?"**_

Le Potionniste sourit :

"Grâce à mon Héritage. Je suis le descendant du Dieu de la Guérison Asclépios."

La Sorcière hoqueta. Se reprit.

"Alors remercions le Hasard qui vous a fait croiser la route de ma petite-fille, sourit-elle à son tour.

\- Plutôt le Destin, Madame. S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en ce Monde, c'est que, pour nous, le Hasard n'existe pas."

 **.**

La vieille Dame hocha la tête sans mot dire.

Quand elle eut disparu avec la fillette, Severus vint au comptoir. Un café fumant l'attendait déjà.

"Des nouvelles de Madame Kostic ? demanda-t-il au Capitaine.

\- Hmm, non !... Elle a l'habitude de nous laisser du temps pour nous calmer, quand elle nous a fourrés dans les ennuis sans rien nous dire. Et là, il y a de quoi !"

 _Entièrement d'accord._

"A propos de nouvelles... reprit Nemo, quelqu'un est venu pendant que tu dormais.

 _ **Il**_ a laissé un message."

 **.**

Le Potionniste avisa la lettre soigneusement cachetée qui occupait le centre de la table, et maintenant celui de ses pensées.

L'enveloppe fut déchirée.

" _Mon cher petit..."_

 _..._

* * *

Bon, je suppose que tout le monde a deviné qui est l'auteur de la lettre. Le contenu de cette dernière constituera la majorité de l'épilogue.


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34

* * *

Voici l'épilogue d'Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes. Je vais entamer maintenant l'écriture de ma prochaine fic " _Ce qui aurait pu être_ ".

Petit rappel : cet épilogue se situe _avant_ l'histoire du Collier de Minos.

 **.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un Enquêteur à quatre pattes - Épilogue

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Mon cher petit,_

 _Cela n'est guère courageux d'écrire cette lettre au lieu de te parler, mais laisser les mots se coucher sous ma plume semble plus facile que de les dire. Ou n'est-ce qu'une excuse pour fuir notre rencontre ?_

 _Je ne sais._

 _Je t'ai menti par omission, en te cachant que tu possédais cette merveilleuse capacité de Guérison que j'ai léguée à ma lignée. Au fil des siècles, certains des miens ont fait éclore ce don. Tu connais le plus célèbre d'entre eux, Hippocrate de Cos. Il a su mettre son Art au service des malades et donner aux Médecins, avec son_ _ **S**_ _erment, un cadre et une reconnaissance les distinguant des charlatans qui pullulaient à l'époque._

 _C'était un homme profondément bon, dévoué à ses patients et doué de sagesse._

 _Une sagesse que j'aurais aimé posséder dans ma vie de mortel, elle m'aurait évité bien des mauvais choix. A commencer par celui d'utiliser le Sang de la Méduse._

 _Tu dois être étonné de mes mots. Ce remède, cadeau d'Athéna, n'est-il pas merveilleux ? Toi qui_ _viens_ _de sauver une petite fille grâce à lui ne_ _peux_ _penser autrement, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Cette admirable panacée ***** est le rêve de tout Médecin, mais elle a un revers : sa puissance, qui permet même de ressusciter les morts, à condition que leur corps soit intact. C'est une tentation à laquelle je n'ai pu résister et je l'ai payée au prix fort. Zeus n'a pas supporté que je perturbe l'ordre naturel et m'a foudroyé._

 _Comprends-tu où je veux en venir ?_

 _Je te connais, Severus, je sais que tu as une grande force de caractère et que tu es bien entouré, je sais aussi que tu ne ferais pas revenir un défunt, juste pour démontrer que cela t'est possible - ce que j'ai entrepris, hélas, dans le passé - mais quand on réalise qu'on_ _ **peut**_ _le faire... la tentation est grande. Et le Destin n'en ayant pas fini avec toi, certaines de tes connaissances, certains de tes amis tomberont sous tes yeux et tu voudras les ramener. C'est humain._

 _Zeus ne voit pas les choses sous cet angle._

 _Il m'a convoqué récemment, en même temps que Consoude Kostic, pour nous reprocher de t'avoir donné les flacons de Vie et de Mort et l'Olympe a tremblé, mais notre chère amie lui a fait remarquer que s'il voulait avoir recours à toi un jour - les Dieux préfèrent toujours déléguer- il fallait qu'il lâche du lest._

 _Tu es autorisé à ramener trois âmes. Pas une de plus._

 _Mon enfant, choisir_ _ **qui**_ _revivra ne sera pas facile._

 _Je m'en veux de t'imposer cela..._

 _Asclépios_

 _ **.**_

Severus lut encore une fois la lettre-confession, la replia et la rangea dans l'enveloppe.

 _ **Grand-Père...**_ grogna-t-il.

Il se secoua. Pester contre le Sort ne servirait à rien,

il savait que son ancêtre n'avait pas fait exprès de le diriger vers de futurs dilemmes, et il n'avait qu'un seul souhait, maintenant :

que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

...

* * *

 ***** Panacée signifie remède universel. C'est aussi le nom d'une des filles du Dieu Asclépios.


End file.
